one_piece_treasure_cruisefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Treasure Map - Sakazuki
Informazioni Generali Informazioni Treasure Map - Sakazuki & Issho Unità di Supporto Consigliate Questi personaggi miglioreranno i Treasure Points guadagnati e avranno anche le loro statistiche potenziate. 2,2x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 3x e CD special -10: *Kaido One of the Four Emperors 2x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD special -10: *Big Mom Four Emperors in Contact 1,75x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD special -10: *Doflamingo Lonely Solitary Cell 1,5x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD special -10: *Vivi & Rebecca Shared Benefactor *Shirahoshi & Mansherry Wonderful Meeting 1,35x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 1,2x e CD special -5: *Nami Cat Burglar Swindling the New World *Boa Hancock Straw Hat Luffy's Supporter *Jewelry Bonney Any Age, Any Time *Navy HQ Captain Coby Weeping Guard *Viola The World Council: Princess of Dressrosa *Jinbe Honor to the Captain *Heracles-un: Neo Hero of the Forest * *Rob Lucci Cipher Pol "Aigis" Zero *Sakazuki & Issho Tiger and Dog *Nefeltari Vivi Comfortably Elegant Dignitary *Uroge Mercy of 108 Temptations 1,2x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 1,2x e CD special -3: *Sabo & Koala Youthful Revolutionary Aces *Dogstorm & Cat Viper Antagonistic Kings of Day and Night *Luffy & Law Miracle-Making Generation *Charlotte Katakuri A Man's Battle *Sabo Flame-Flame Fruit Wielder *Saint Myosgard *Sai Kano Kingdom Soldier at the Reverie *Neptune King of the Ryugu Kingdom at the Reverie *Black Cage Hina Navy HQ Captain *Fire Fist Ace Whitebeard’s Second Division Commander *Dark King Rayleigh Master of Haki *King Neptune, The Sea God Great Knight of the Sea *Yokozuna *Coby, Hero of the Battlefield Navy Petty Officer *Doflamingo & Trebol Those Who Pull the Strings Behind Dressrosa *Pica Giant Eliminating the Former King *Morley Leader of the Western Troops of the Revolutionary Army *General Smoothie 14th Daughter of the Charlotte Family *Hawk Eyes Mihawk *Aokiji Ice Man *Kizaru: Man of Light *Zephyr Neo Marines Leader *Thousand-Armed Cracker *Magellan & Hannyabal Guardians of the Fortress of Hell *Blackbeard Former Warlord of the Sea *Man-Eating Bartolomeo Captain of the Barto Club Pirates *"Garuda" Vinsmoke Judge King of Germa *Big Mom Hungry Onslaught *Roronoa Zoro Master Swordsman Felling the New World *Sabo Revolutionary Army Chief of Staff *Empress Boa Hancock Kuja Pirates Captain *Edward Newgate Great Pirate Whitebeard *Red-Haired Shanks Red-Hair Pirates Leader *Cavendish of Hakuba Captain of the Beautiful Pirates *Garp the Fist Hero of the Navy *Buddha Sengoku Navy HQ Admiral *Charlotte Linlin Devastation in the Land of Elbaph *Snowscape Nami *Tashigi Holy Night Heroine *Luffy's Winter Island Adventure *Zoro's Frigid Training *Capone "Gang" Bege Tea Party Assassination Plot Mastermind *Charlotte Linlin Totto Land's Sleeping Queen *Tony Tony Chopper Dressing Up for the Pirate Festival! *Usopp Dressing Up for the Pirate Festival! *Nico Robin Dressing Up for the Pirate Festival! *Monkey D. Luffy Dressing Up for the Pirate Festival! *Franky Dressing Up for the Pirate Festival! *Roronoa Zoro Dressing Up for the Pirate Festival! *Brook Dressing Up for the Pirate Festival! *Nami Dressing Up for the Pirate Festival! *Sanji Dressing Up for the Pirate Festival! *Dalmatian Marine Vice Admiral *Momonga Marine Vice Admiral *Marco the Phoenix Whitebeard’s “Son” *Red-Haired Shanks Toast to the New Era *Rebecca "The Princess Who Never Was" Aiming for Victory *Franky Let’s Go to the Pirate Festival! *Usopp Let’s Go to the Pirate Festival! *Dracule Mihawk The Man Who Sits Atop the World's Swordsmen *Whitebeard Whitebeard Pirates Captain *Monkey D. Luffy: Gear 4 Enemy of the Gods *Sabo Sweet Dignity *Red-Haired Shanks Toast to the New Era *Donquixote Doflamingo Another Stage Called "Awakening" *Smoothie & Oven Intruder Eliminators *Edward Weevil Warlord of the Sea *Shanks & Beckman Men Who Ended the War 1,1x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 1,2x e CD special -3: *Fire Fist Ace Flame for a Fallen Soul *Cavendish White Christmas Knight *Sir Crocodile Thirst-Inducing Pirate *Hancock Love-Love Bat: Midnight Halloween Parade *Kaido, King of the Beasts *Sanji & Zoro Peerless Straw Hat Pirates *Kizaru Turbulent Flash *Charlotte Linlin Great Pirate "Big Mom" *Kami Eneru Divine Providence of Skypiea *Jack the Drought *Trafalgar Law The Man Who Took on the "Heart" *Nami Captivating Santa Girl Statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD speciali -10: *Monkey D. Luffy Gum-Gum Elephant Gun *Roronoa Zoro Bird Dance *Nami Thunder-Breed Tempo *Usopp Platanus Shuriken *Sanji Grill Shot *Tony Tony Chopper Heavy Gong *Nico Robin Mil Fleurs Campo de Flores *Franky Rocket Launcher *Brook Song of Scratches Blizzard Slice Mini Boss e Boss VS Doberman VS Coby VS Tsuru VS Garp VS Sakazuki & Issho